Chuya Fujiwara
Chuya Fujiwara, also known by her hero name S3-2X, is a first-year student at Shiketsu High School training to become a Pro Hero. Due to not receiving a recommendation from U.A High School, her sister, Kana Fujiwara, did not go even when she got the said request. Appearance Chuya is a cute, fair-skinned young girl with neck-length choppy black hair that is swept to the right with dark red at the tips and silver eyes. Her hero costume consists of a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front and around her skirt is red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces and trims around the top and red soles. Chuya's pajamas are a matching dark-gray long-sleeved shirt and pants with faded-red polka dots and a white lining at the front and the collar. When Chuya was a child, she wore a dark red sleeveless hoodie with an attached cape, a white top underneath her hoodie, a black skirt and black shoes. During the dance, Chuya wore a short, red, sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black trim along the bottom. The bodice of the dress is split vertically to the sash and laced with black lacing. The yoke of the dress is translucent mesh with an opaque collar and hem, as well as opaque lines connecting the collar to her shoulders. She also wore black stockings and pumps. Personality Chuya is known for being a calm person, almost to the point of always seeming tired. This is most noticeable by the fact that she speaks rather slowly. In certain situations where others are worried, frightened, or angry, she seems to be the only one who is not feeling those emotions, or at least the only one who doesn't show it. This can come off as creepy to a lot of people. This, combined with her slow speech patterns, made her a target of bullying by her peers. She is relaxed, ditzy, and hard to have a casual conversation with. She is very laid back and it is impossible to tell what she is thinking at any given time. Her hobbies include playing video games and taking naps. She rarely gets angry, but when she does, it usually causes trouble. Although Chuya has no trouble interacting with her friends, she does have trouble actually making them, and once admits that seeing new quirks "is like meeting new people, but better". Abilities Quirk Gamer's World: Chuya's quirk has two parts; going inside of the said game world, or bringing the said game world to reality. To explain, Chuya's quirk allows her to great an inter-dimensional space where everything around her is like a game. In that world, she has complete over everything, from the walls, to the objects, and how the space looks. Without changing anything in the space, the walls would be made of blue electrical energy. By changing it, she can enlarge the space to whichever length she wants it to be. For example, she can change the space to resemble plains and mountains, while also creating a volcano in the same area. The space is based on her creativity, which is staggeringly high. The other half is her bringing the video game world to reality. Chuya can create objects from video games. She can create vehicles for a getaway, weapons for fighting, or money/valuables to make herself rich. She can also transform into anyone or anything in the game world. Another part of this is that she can interact with a game as if it were real and get enhancements of different types depending on what game Chuya created/entered. However, she must have played the game from which she is turning real. Quotes * (In response to Kana's inquiry on her love for quirks) "Of course I'm happy with my quirk. I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people... but better..." * (Regarding high heels) "Stupid lady stilts..." * (To an unnamed villain) "If you don't start playing nice, I might get angryyy..." * "That made me imagine her head flying off like a rocket..." * "Buuuut...! I thought you came over to play, but all you do is whine, whine, whiiiine..." * "I'm just not much of a fancy pantsy... dancey girl..." * (Trying to use long words) "I'll catch up- I mean, I will... reconvene with you both... at a later... juncture! At a juncture. Yeah." * (In her letter to Kana) "You told me once that bad things just happen. You were angry when you said it, and I didn't want to listen. But you were right. Bad things do happen, all the time, every day. Which is why I'm out here, to do whatever I can, wherever I can, and hopefully do some good." * (To Aimi Fujiwara) "You're wrong. We've done things that most people would call impossible, and I know the only reason we were able to do it is because we didn't do it alone! We had people to teach us, people to help us, we had each other. Work with us. At least I know we'll have a better chance if we try together. Please." Trivia * Like Kana, Chuya's personality and appearance undergo a dramatic change in her online avatar form in comparison to their normal forms. * Her first name, Chuya, means 'something that is pure and clear like water' while her surname, Fujiwara, means 'wisteria field'. * Her hero name, S3-2X, is based off of the Sega 32X, which is Chuya's favorite console. * She tends to call all the females in her life with the suffix '-kun' instead of '-chan' or any other honorific. This may be due to her being a trans female. Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Shiketsu Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students